


Proper

by salixbabylon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: In which Ianto gets something in exchange for a cup of coffee, has an unsurprising day, and locks up promptly at eight o'clock.





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

> For [todd_loves_mc](http://todd-loves-mc.livejournal.com/), who wanted kinky Torchwood fic. Thank you to [lozateazer](http://lozateazer.livejournal.com/) for the super-fast beta!

It was after hours at the Torchwood facility; everyone else had gone for the day. It was just the two of them. Ianto had fiddled nervously with some paperwork until Gwen left, the last to go. Now it was just him and Jack.

Jack, who had been wearing not only his leather jacket all day, but for some reason, leather trousers also. Ianto was, as usual, wearing a very proper suit, quite respectable and normal in every possible way. Almost.

Jack had traded him a small box for his cup of coffee that morning, with a murmured order to "Put it on."

Ianto had been glad he'd opened the package in the lavatory and was less surprised than most people would probably assume he'd be to see a large black buttplug, covered in leather. It seemed a waste to put such a gorgeous thing up his arse, but then whatever Jack wanted, Jack got.

At least from Ianto.

And now, at half-seven, everyone was gone and Jack was in his office and Ianto wasn't sure whether he should wait to be summoned or...

"Did you have a pleasant day?" Jack asked, from the doorjamb.

"Yes, sir."

"Anything unusual happen?" he asked, a smirk playing around the corner of his mouth.

Ianto could feel his cheeks flush a little. "Perhaps."

Jack raised a brow inquiringly.

"It depends upon what one expects, sir," Ianto tried to explain, unconsciously clenching his muscles around the plug. "In an office like Torchwood Three one learns to expect the unexpected."

"I see," Jack said, turning and walking to his office. Unbeckoned, Ianto followed. "So nothing surprises you anymore, is that what you're saying?" Jack asked, sitting down and lifting his legs to rest his heels on the edge of the desk.

Ianto shook his head. Vehemently. "Absolutely not, sir. Just that one learns that being surprised is the norm," he clarified.

Jack smiled. "Very well. Strip."

Embarrassment made Ianto's skin prickle. "Here, sir?"

Tilting his head to the side, Jack asked, "Somewhere else you'd prefer?"

In moments he was naked, bent over the desk, hands stretched across it, grasping the far edge. Jack stood behind him, examining the plug, commenting on how lovely it looked. It was almost unbearable, Ianto's humiliation, and yet he bore it. Willingly.

"No one knows you do things like this, do they?" Jack asked, running one cool fingertip down the crack of Ianto's arse and agitating the plug idly.

Closing his eyes, Ianto shook his head.

"Does even Owen suspect?" Jack asked, removing his hand.

"I don't believe so. Not of me anyway."

He sensed Jack's nod of agreement. "I suppose I give off a vibe for being up for almost anything, huh?"

Having no idea how to respond to that, Ianto stayed silent, keeping his eyes fixed on the desk.

Jack laughed. "Kneel," he ordered casually, in a way that brooked no refusal.

Ianto knelt, naked and cold, yet also aroused and flushed with anticipation, on the floor.

"Did you like the trousers?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I thought you might. I know how much you like leather." A soothing hand combed through Ianto's hair.

"Yes, sir."

"And your gift, did you enjoy that as well?" He didn't have to look up to see Jack's grin.

"Yes, sir, very much."

"I bet it was difficult, keeping any 'unsightly bulges' out of your trousers today, huh?" he teased.

 _Difficult_ wasn't nearly a strong enough word for it. "Yes, sir."

Jack's casual pacing stopped and he turned abruptly. "You didn't jerk off, did you?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"No, sir," Ianto answered. He was a bit offended to even be asked.

"Did you want to?"

Ianto mentally rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , sir. Very much so."

Apparently that was the end of the interrogation sequence.

Jack had hauled him up and pushed him across the desk again, after that, and played with the plug a bit more. Then he'd taken it out and fucked Ianto, hard. Jack had merely unbuttoned and pushed down the leather trousers, so Ianto could still feel them against his bare legs as Jack took him, hard but slow. A deep, reaming fuck that held Ianto balanced on the edge, building tension and pushing against the boundaries of his control. Teasing him almost beyond endurance until his hands were balling up into helpless fists on the desk, a white-knuckled grip on the edge not enough to keep him anchored anymore. He was afraid he wasn't allowed to speak this time, not even to beg, but a beyond-desperate "Please, sir," had slipped out anyway.

Ianto was pretty certain that despite his best attempts, he was whimpering steadily by the time Jack thrust in hard, scraping his cock against the desk, and came. Filling him up, and the thought of that fact almost tipped Ianto over as well but he had managed to hang on with some shreds of control that he hadn't known he possessed.

Jack rested a moment, the dead weight of his sweaty, still mostly-clothed body uncomfortably restricting Ianto's ability to breathe. Not that he complained.

After a moment Jack withdrew, a firm hand holding Ianto in place while he fumbled around with something for a moment. The impersonal intrusion of the plug startled Ianto, but not overly.

"Turn around and kneel again," Jack commanded, and once Ianto had resumed his former place, he nodded once, granting permission. "You can come."

Ianto's hand flew to his cock and with just a few quick pulls he'd made a mess of the floor.

Jack of course had him clean it up with his tongue, then get dressed. The expression in Jack's eyes was impossible to read.

They walked to the main entrance together.

"Good night; see you tomorrow," Jack said, briefly resting one hand on Ianto's shoulder, then walked outside, leaving him to lock up as if it were just any other day, any other coworker.

"Good night, sir," he answered quickly, before Jack was out of earshot.

A nearby clock struck eight o'clock as he locked up and went home as if nothing about today had been any different at all. There was no plug up his arse, no still-warm come filling him. His proper suit covered it all.


End file.
